So Cold
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Your OTP sleeps in separate beds, but they get so cold that they snuggle." Tom/Lexi AU ONESHOT. [Rewritten.]


**So Cold**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance, Humor_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi_

_Word count: 1606  
><em>

_Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Your OTP sleeps in separate beds, but they get so cold that they snuggle." Tom/Lexi AU ONESHOT_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rewritten this because the older version kinda sucked a little. Hope this version is better. Again, Disclaimer applies. If I owned Wizards Vs Aliens, all the episodes would be half an hour of Tom and Lexi just being adorable.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Lexi! Psst!"<p>

Lexi groans at the sound of the voice, and rolls over, blinking over at the boy in the bed across the room.

"What the hell you want, Tom?" She snaps, glaring at him. Ever since Benny Sherwood let that arrogant prat move in...Eugh. She shudders just thinking about the smooth-talking creep.

It's made so much worse by the fact that they have to share a room - not the social norm, but Benny only owns a tiny flat, and there's barely enough room for him, Lexi and Quinn, let alone with Tom around to take up more of the limited space. Lexi will be forever grateful to Benny and Quinn, for taking her in after her family threw her out...but she can't quite forgive them for sticking the biggest idiot in the world in the same room as her; as it happens, he's currently grinning at her in the darkness, huddled in his duvet. Lexi scoffs without humor - Benny is always saying how many sparks there are between her and Tom, and how they could jump-start a tractor, but, personally, she can't see it.

"Pretty cold tonight, isn't it?" He calls over to her.

"Yes. So?" She glances blearily at her alarm clock, letting out a silent huff as she sees the digital number three glaring back at her. Great. She has a Criminology class at nine. There's no way she's going to make it there on time if she doesn't get back to sleep now. No such luck, unfortunately.

"Fancy...cuddling?" He raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"Wha -?! No, you disgusting pervert!" She hurls one of her pillows across the room, aiming for the shape that she assumes is his head. Clearly, her aim is off at this time in the morning. Tom dodges the incoming object with ease, his grin widening.

"Aw, c'mon, Lexi. You know you want to."

"Not even if I had hypothermia, and you were the last relatively warm thing left on this planet," she replies bluntly. He laughs, unaffected.

"Wow. You almost offended me."

"Shut up, Tom." God, he is so annoying, she thinks, pulling the duvet over her head to avoid looking into his smug expression. There's a creaking noise from somewhere over Tom's side of the room, and the soft padding of footsteps, before the duvet is lifted off her, the mattress dipping, as someone's weight is added to it. Lexi's head removes itself from under the pillow, to find Tom casually beside her, still smiling.

"You _sicko_! Get out!" She shoves, sending him toppling over the side. There's a loud thump as he hits the floor, and, at this time in the morning, she is mean enough to feel satisfaction at the sound.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good!" She yanks her duvet off the floor, and pulls it over herself.

"Aw, c'mon, Lexi! It's freezing down here!"

"So? Get in your own bed!"

"But, it's cold!" He whines.

"Why don't you just get a blanket?"

"Look, the cupboard is right outside Benny's room!"

"So?"

"So? How have you not noticed him and Quinn?"

"Tom, I'd rather not pry into Benny and Quinn's personal life before they're ready to share it with us."

A pause. "You know what? Forget about that. C'mon, Lexi, I can't sleep if I'm cold!"

"And I can't sleep with you sitting there on the floor like a five year old keeping me awake!"

"This is a win-win situation for both of us, then!"

She snorts. "In what way?!"

"You'll be able to get to wherever you're going on time, and I'll be able to sleep! It'll be fine! C'mon, pl-e-e-a-s-e!" He looks at her with puppy-dog eyes. Lexi groans again.

"If it'll stop you staring at me like you're about to mug me, and you let me sleep, then get in." She lifts the duvet, and he climbs in, huddling under the material.

"How come you're all warm and I'm bloody freezing?" He grumbles, trying to get comfortable.

"Because, _Thomas_, I have this magical thing called a _blanket_," Lexi replies, trying to put as much distance between herself and him; it doesn't go well. In fact, she really only makes things worse, and ends up sandwiched closer to him, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Clarkey, or I'll kick you out again," she mumbles, trying to relax again.

"Noted, boss." He shifts his weight around twice, jostling her. After a few moments, she lets out a huff of frustration.

"Seriously, can you not stay still for _two_ seconds?!"

"You know, most people who share a bed with me would say that's a good thing..."

"Okay, I do not want to know about your personal life, Tom. I draw the line somewhere."

"Clearly, the line is drawn further away than you thought, dear Lexi. Why not ride out all the way?"

"When are you going to understand that I. Don't. Care?!" She sends him a glare, and buries her face in the pillow.

"That's one of the things I don't understand about you, Lexi," Tom says casually, continuing as if she hasn't spoken. "You don't have any interest in anything _normal_. You'd rather hide away with your textbook and chemicals."

"You know, not every girl is interested in mindless gossip, Tom," Lexi replies. "And not every girl is interested in you."

"Most are."

"Well, that is a stereotype that I do not wish to conform to."

"Hey, I think you'll find that our current situation says differently. I am, after all, sharing your bed. My image must work on you, after all. I knew there was a human part of you somewhere."

Lexi snorts without humor, ignoring the human jibe. "Whatever."

Tom lets out a shiver, and burrows under the covers. "Are you sure there hasn't been another ice age out there?"

"Well, this is all we've got, so, shut up. I thought that you were going to let me sleep." There's silence for a few moments, before Tom starts the conversation up again.

"You know...I learnt something very interesting yesterday."

"Really?" Lexi's voice is injected with sarcasm. "I can't _wait_ to hear all about it."

"Yeah. Mountaineers huddle together to conserve body heat -"

_...What!?_ "Where are you going with this, Clarkey?" Her voice is sharp.

"I'm just suggesting that -"

"You've got to be having a laugh."

"No one's going to know!"

"I'll know!"

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not that hideous, am I?" She glances up at him with a deadpan expression, and he hastily adds, "On second thoughts, don't answer that."

She chews her lip, torn. She doesn't particularly want to lose her dignity and self-respect by "conserving body heat" with Tom Clarke, but she's too tired to continue to argue with him. After a few moments, she sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Just shut up, and let me sleep, for God's sake." She awkwardly puts an arm around him; he, on the other hand, seems far more comfortable with the situation, and slides an arm around her waist, pulling her head to rest on his collarbone.

"Isn't this nice?" He comments after a moment.

"Shut. Up," Lexi mumbles into his shirt, already half asleep. Truth be told, she's actually pretty comfy right now, more comfy than she had been a while ago. Tom's surprisingly good at acting as a pillow...not that she'd ever admit it, of course. She doesn't want to give him the bragging rights, or any of her self-respect. Or what's left of it, anyway.

* * *

><p>"And how are we this morning?" Quinn asks, as Lexi enters the kitchen, fresh out of the shower, still on good time for her class, for which she's pleased about.<p>

"Fine," she says, confused by the looks Quinn and Benny keep exchanging. She vaguely remembers discussing them in her sleep-deprived argument with Tom, but decides to brush it off. She doesn't want to know.

"Where's Tom?" Benny chimes in. There's a layer of meaning in his voice that Lexi doesn't like. She swivels round on her heel, the tub of instant coffee balanced in one hand.

"Still asleep, I assume," she replies cautiously. When she got up earlier, he had been. She'd been extra careful not to disturb him; if she was being totally honest with herself, she would have thought that he actually looked quite...nice when asleep, all the arrogance and ego gone from his face.

But, she's not being honest with herself. So, she doesn't let herself think that. Instead, she busies herself with making a coffee and packing up her books. She can feel Quinn's eyes watching her from his seat at the table, and forces herself to not cringe under it. It's not as if she committed a crime, right? She just lost all of her dignity and self-respect in the moment when she didn't admit to herself that Tom looks "quite nice" when sleeping.

"Can you give me a lift to class, Benny?" She says, not turning away from the task at hand, draining half her coffee, not even waiting for it to cool down. The liquid burns her throat on the way down.

"Of course." She hears him rising from his seat, and notices him patting Quinn's shoulder and smiling at him in that special way as they part company. Any day now, she thinks.

"Oh, by the way, Lexi?"

Quinn's voice stops her on the way to the door. "Yes?" He's holding his phone in his hand, a smirk on his face.

"I took the liberty of taking pictures of you and Clarkey sleeping this morning. Do you want to be tagged in them when they go on Facebook in thirty seconds time?"


End file.
